Anything to Keep You
by Dream Unique
Summary: "Look Ace, you are strong and smart, and I know that I don't deserve you, but I'd do anything to keep you. And I ain't gonna let anything come between us." When Pulitzer threatens to come between them, how far will Katherine and jack go to protect their relationship? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction _ever_, so just keep that in mind while reading. I (obviously) love newsies, and I was so depressed when it closed, but I'm excited to see it on tour, and I hope everyone who get's to see it on tour falls in love w/ it the way I did. Anyways, here you go…**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Newsies. If I did it wouldn't be closed, and I'd be the happiest person on earth. Alas…**

Katherine Pulitzer sat in the plush velvet swivel chair, impatiently taping her foot on the spotless hard wood floors. Being here made her feel trapped. The big, important, unwritten article, due by tomorrow consumed her thoughts. Her hands were itching to feel the cool metal typewriter keys beneath her agile fingertips. To have the words that floated endlessly in her head flow effortlessly onto the page, becoming more than just an idea. All she could think about was that she could be working on a front-page story right now, but instead she was stuck here.

Her father had told her that he had wanted to see her. He had assured her the invitation was merely a cordial one to "reconnect", but she knew better. The last time he had invited her for a "chat", he had screamed in rage at her for her article on the strike, blacklisted her from every paper in the city, and then shared her well hidden secret, that she was in fact _his own daughter_, with the one person who she wanted to hide it from most. That had almost ended the strike right there. And had almost severed her bond with Jack. But there was no escaping her fate. Katherine knew her father too well. He would send someone to drag her from her apartment if he had to. So here she sat.

Joseph Pulitzer hung up the phone he had been vigorously talking on for the past twenty minutes, and turned his high-backed chair to face his daughter.

" Well, that took longer than expected. Are you ready to go Katherine?" he said with a stiff formality that had become the normal between the two of them.

"_Where_?" Katherine's single word echoed around the room with an icy sharpness. Though her father tried to keep things more cordial, Katherine never tried to hide her bitterness.

" I thought we would take a walk in the park." he replied in a tone that told her this was not a suggestion.

Katherine didn't answer, but gathered up her skirts and made a beeline towards the door. She wanted this to be over as fast as possible.

The late summer breeze ruffled Katherine's hair. Golden sunlight bathed Central park with a warm glow. She had to admit it was a beautiful day for a walk, just not _this_ walk.

Katherine kept her strides long and quick, determined to remain at least three steps ahead of her father at all times. She always felt this numb anger when she was around him. She hated him. Sometimes just because he was her father.

"Honestly Katherine, there's no need to walk so quickly, you don't even know where you're going." Her father's voice came from behind her.

_Away from you,_ she thought as she sped up.

"There's no need to make a scene out of it either," he called, "Come sit down." Katherine turned around to see her father gesturing to the seat next to him on the park bench he was already seated on.

"No thanks, I'd rather keep walking." Katherine replied and continued to walk.

"Sit."

"If we're stopping I think I'd rather stand."

"Sit down."

Katherine sat.

"So," Pulitzer cleared his throat, "how is life treating you as a reporter?

"Fine." she replied curtly as she pretended to be intensely focused on the squirrel darting on the path in front of her. Silence ensued. Her father cleared his throat. Twice.

"There's something I have been meaning to talk to you about,"

Katherine didn't even look up. What had she done wrong this time?

"I've noticed you are still "frequenting" shall we say those newsies, ever though the strike is over."

Katherine looked up annoyed. "Really, you dragged me out here to tell me that! Do you not think I have better things to do with my time? I suppose you assume I spend my time waiting for you to call me and tell me to do things."

"As I was saying," her father continued ignoring her outburst, "You seem to be spending a lot of time with those newsies, especially that pathetic strike leader, Jack Kelly."

Katherine sighed, "So?"

Her father looked over at her, "In fact, someone even saw you _kissing_ him."

"Well," she replied not ready to deny it, "I don't know what you expected, after the strike…"

Pulitzer didn't even let her finish, "_Expected! _ I _expected_ you wrote that article just to get back at me. I _expected_ you saw a chance to spite me and jumped at it. I _never expected…"_

"News flash! I don't care what you think!"

"I don't understand why you insist on publicly humiliating yourself! Imagine what people will say, what they're _already_ saying!"

"I. Don't. Care." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes Katherine, but I do. Unfortunately, however much neither of us likes it, we are tied to each other. Your actions reflect on me, and although you don't care about your reputation, I care about mine."

Katherine glared at him. "Well you can…"

He held up a finger. "To make a long story short, you are forbidden to see him again."

Katherine sat there shocked. "What! Forbidden! A week ago you offered him a job, now I can't see him again!"

"Yes Katherine, I offered him a job, because _the governor of New York_ was standing right next to me! If he hadn't been there you can rest assured that there would have been no job offer, and I would have been smiling as he hopped a train to Santa Fe, happy to be rid of that filth."

Katherine was livid. "No." she replied.

"Well, if you do, I will make sure that you don't hold your position at The Sun any longer,"

She laughed, "You think you can make me loss my job, good luck with that!"

Pulitzer raised an eyebrow. "You didn't let me finish, and if you do, I'll make sure that jack Kelly wishes he had never even met you."

"Wait, what do you mean 'wish he had never met me'?"

"You know I have a few connections and…"

Katherine gasped "You don't mean that you would _hurt_ him!?"

"I'll leave that part to the imagination," her father replied.

"You wouldn't dare!

"I would and I will if you…"

Katherine felt angry tears I her eyes, how could he do this? "You _can't _hurt Jack, Take my job, whatever, but please."

Pulitzer sighed. "I won't do any thing, as long as you agree to never see him again."

Katherine let out an angry scream of frustration. She was consumed by hazy fear and burning anger. How dare he do this to her? She turned to storm away, but then thought again. She turned back to her father.

"I _loathe_ you. With every fiber of my being. I don't care what you think. I don't care what you say. Whatever walls you put in my way, I will knock them down, mark my words." And with that she turned to sprint away.

Joseph Pulitzer sat calmly on the park bench, his face indifferent as he watched his daughter, tears in her eyes, run away from him.

Katherine had stopped running when she had gotten to the street. With five blocks to go to her apartment, she now walked with her head down replaying the argument over and over. She felt rage, hate and a bleak sort of sadness. She just couldn't get her father's words out of her head. He'd threatened to get her fired and worse, hurt Jack. The thing that scared her is that she knew he could.

Katherine Plumber wouldn't listen to this. She lived her own life. The problem was, as much as she wished it, she wasn't just Katherine Plumber, she was also Katherine Pulitzer.

Katherine pushed open the door to her apartment. She didn't feel like writing right now. She needed to clear her head.

"Hullo Ace!"

There he was, perched on the window ledge that lead out to the fire escape, his unruly hair stuffed under his cap, a playful smile across his face. Jack.

"You scared me," she said catching her breath. "How long have you been here for, and more importantly, how did you get in? That widow was locked."

"Oh I have my ways," he replied with a laugh.

"So you broke into my house, then when you realized I wasn't home decided to just stick around?" she asked with a mock-accusing look, "and stole my food." She added, noticing the piece of bread in his hand.

He shrugged. "I was hungry. Anyways, where were you?"

"I…I took a walk." She replied. She didn't want to tell Jack about the argument with her father. Not yet.

"Don't you have an article to work on? Taking a walk doesn't sound like you." Jack asked glancing up at her. " Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she replied not meeting his eyes.

"I dunno you look kinda… spaced out...worried?

"I'm fine."

"Where were you?" Jack said again a little more serious

Katherine hesitated "I was… Oh fine! I wasn't just taking a walk. I was with my father."

"Ha, I knew you were lying!" replied Jack, "What did old Joe want this time?"

"Well we had an argument…"

"Well I ain't stupid, I didn't think you were just having a chat about the weather over a cup of tea!" Jack interrupted her. "What was the fight about, anyways?"

Katherine bit her lip. "you." she whispered to the floor.

"What! Why me! The strike's been over for more than a week now!" Jack said confused.

"Not just you," Katherine replied, meeting Jacks eyes, "us."

"Oh…" Jack wore a strange expression. It was almost if his cocky confidence was gone, if only momentarily. "What did he say?"

Katherine was silent for a few seconds hovering back and forth on whether she want to tell Jack what her father had told her or not. She sighed "He said I was forbidden to see you again, or he would get me fired and…"

'What!" Jack said angrily, "That little…If he even dares…"

"…and he would hurt you." Katherine finished quietly.

Jack looked up. Katherine look worried, genuinely worried.

"Ace, don't worry, I can hold my own out there, and I'm not scared of your father, but you losing your job!"

Katherine waved her hand "No, never mind that, I'm scared because he _could_ hurt you and…"

"C'mon, this isn't the Katherine I know, the bold reporter who's not afraid of anything, she's fearless."

"You don't know my father, he won't hesitate to hunt you down. He doesn't like when things don't go his way."

Jack laughed "Believe me, I know that!"

Katherine sighed "It's just…"

"Katherine, trust me, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a long time before you got here. I'll be fine. Nothing is going to change between us."

Katherine sat down on her bed and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so scared. It's just I don't want him to come between us, and even the thought that he could, it scares me a little." She found herself close to tears.

Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Look Ace, you are strong and smart, and I know that I don't deserve you, but I'd do anything to keep you. And I ain't gonna let anything come between us.

Katherine glanced up "Really?"

"For sure."

**What did You think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, and I would love to here your thoughts! I have a few more ideas for this story, but if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Thanks!**

**-Dream Unique **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks soooooo much to my FIVE(!) awesome reviewers. You guys are amazing, I hope this second chapter satisfies. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter has some fluff. Super excited to see what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies. :(**

Katherine smiled. Jack's words had defiantly calmed her. He was right. They were going to be fine. She glanced over at the time. Was it 3:30 already! Her article! She looked over at Jack and then back at the clock.

"Well, I guess I should work on my article, are you…" Katherine hesitated. She didn't really want to tell Jack to leave, but at the same time she didn't think she could work with him here, and it might be boring for him. Writing usually just involved her talking to herself as she typed, with the occasional throwing of paper, and scream of frustration.

"I could help you." Jack's voice cut through her mental debate.

"What!" she laughed, "Jack you have many talents, but I doubt journalism is one of them."

"Oh c'mon, seriously, I could help you write your article! I do know a thing or two about newspapers!"

"Selling them."

'Touché," Jack replied, "Please Ace!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Okay fine but I'm warning you it might be boring."

.

Katherine sat down at her typewriter, pulled out a fresh piece of paper, and took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna just sit there and stare at the paper?" Jack asked from his perch on the window ledge."

Katherine sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm not, and in the future please refrain from making obnoxious comments."

"Just askin'. " Jack shrugged as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket.

Katherine shook her head. _So much for being helpful._ She glanced over at Jack and involuntarily smiled. She really _was_ glad to have him here, even if he wasn't being all that helpful. She had missed him.

Turning back to her work, Katherine typed a heading onto the page.

**Trolley Accident, Two Killed, Three Injured: by Katherine Plumber**

Katherine was glad that her editors were finally giving her a shot at writing something other then flower show reviews since her article on the strike, she just had to prove to them she could write front-page articles just as well as any man.

"What's your article about anyways?" Jack asked.

"A trolley accident that two people were killed in." Katherine replied not looking up from the paragraph she had just started writing.

"Sounds interesting enough."

"Well, let's hope it's interesting, or I'm doomed to never be on the front page ever again." Katherine replied still furiously typing.

"Oh don't talk like that, you're a great reporter."

_Well it's true._ She thought. She needed this article to wow, or else it was back to the social pages. She returned to her article with a sigh. Better get to work.

.

"Argh!" Katherine screamed as she tore up the paper and deposited it in the already overflowing trash bin.

"You alright there Ace? Jack asked looking up from the drawing he'd been working on for the past hour.

"Yeah, it's just I had this great idea in my head and, well, it's not turning out how I want it to. It's so frustrating!"

"I'm sure it will be great," Jack walked over to stand behind her. "Do you wanna take a break?"

Katherine sighed reluctantly. " I just need to finish one more paragraph…"

Jack grabbed the back of her chair, pulling her away from the desk. "No, you need to take a break, you'll never get anything done if you don't. Although you'll probably kill a couple more trees."

She glanced over at her typewriter. "Alright," she sighed, "I'll take a break."

Katherine sat down next to Jack on the window ledge. "What have you been working on?" she asked trying to grab thee sketch Jack held in his hand.

"No way!" Jack replied yanking the drawing out of her reach. "Not until it's done!"

"C'mon jack, let me see it!"

"It's not finished!" he said, neatly folding up the paper and slipping it in his pocket.

"Alright," Katherine gave in " But if I'm not allowed to see the drawing till it's finished, you're not allowed to read my article till it's finished."

Jack laughed, "You mean I'm not allowed to search through the trash bin and read all of the crumpled up papers?"

"Hey! I've written something!"

" Uh, I hate to break it to you, but not really. Is it always like this when you write something?"

Katherine shrugged "Sort of."

"Well then I'm surprised you ever get things done!"

" So, how have the boys been since the strike?" Katherine asked, eager to change the subject to something other then her lack of ideas.

Jack smiled "Good, really good. That's all because of you of course."

"No, if it hadn't been for you the strike would have never happened! I could have never lead that strike, I'm not half as brave as you are!"

"Nah," Jack shook his head " Stupid, yes. Crazy, yes. But I'm not that brave. It's one thing to stand up to you sworn enemy, it's another thing to stand up to your father."

It was Katherine's turn to smile. "Thanks, but I still believe the strike couldn't have happened without you."

"Let's call it a tie."

"Deal," she said with a nod, "So, why did you come to visit me anyways?"

Jack shrugged " 'Cause I missed you."

Katherine smiled and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. " Next time I'll leave the window unlocked."

"Thanks Ace." Jack leaned in, his lips brushed her cheek, and his hand pushed her hair away from her face. She grabbed at him, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and gentle. Jack's hands were tangled in her hair, her hands rested softly on his shoulders. When they finally broke apart Jack sighed.

Katherine blushed "I better get back to work."

.

"Finished!" Katherine proclaimed. It had taken three hours, and about thirty sheets of paper, but she was finally done.

"Can I read it?" Jack asked, hovering over her shoulder. Katherine nodded in response and handed him the paper.

She watched as his eyes scanned the page and he started to smile.

"Wow Ace, this is really good! Them newsies at the sun are sure lucky. This'll be the easiest headline to sell ever, everyone will want to read it!"

"Thanks." Katherine replied feeling proud of herself. "Now let me see what you drew."

Jack took the paper out of his pocket, gingerly unfolded it, and handed it to her. It was a picture of her. She was sitting at her desk, typing on her typewriter her eyes deep in concentration. Underneath in Jack's messy handwriting was scrawled _To my ace, the best reporter out there, I know your article will be amazing because everything you do always is. With love, Jack._

"I don't even know what to say," Katherine replied, "This is beautiful, thank you."

Jack smiled shyly, " I'm glad you like it."

"What do you say we get some dinner?"

Jack grinned, "That's the best idea I've heard all day!"

.

Katherine searched through the meager contents of her kitchen, hoping to find something suitable for dinner. All she came up with was some leftover chicken and some bread. "I guess we could make sandwiches."

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me to me." Jack replied with enthusiasm. Katherine laughed as she assembled the sandwiches. It was Jack. He probably would have been fine with just having bread for dinner.

.

"That was amazing!" Jack said staring down at his empty plate.

"Oh please, it was leftover chicken and bread." Katherine replied depositing the plates in the sink.

"_Good_ leftover chicken and bread!"

Jack absent-mindedly glanced up at the clock. "Is that really what time it is? God, I better get back, the boys are probably wondering what happened to me!"

Katherine sighed. It was getting late. "Alright, as long as you promise to visit tomorrow."

"Defiantly," Jack said, making his way onto the fire escape. "Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight Jack." She smiled. And with that Jack disappeared down the fire escape.

Jack never did notice though the curious woman with tightly curled red hair, and a pair of spectacles resting on her nose, watching his descent, from her apartment across the street.

.

Hannah nervously knocked on the door to Joseph Pulitzer's office, her hands shaking slightly. "Enter" a voice came from the inside. She pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside.

"Oh hello Hannah, what is it?" Pulitzer asked, not bothering to look up from what he was working on.

"Hello Mr. Pulitzer, it's just I wanted to tell you, well, last night, there was someone climbing down your daughter Katherine's fire escape, just though you should know."

Pulitzer stopped writing and stared at her. "Really, how interesting, and _who_ exactly was this on the fire escape?'

"It was that newsie, Jack Kelly, sir."

Pulitzer's eyes filled with anger "Thank you so much Hannah, I will defiantly be _taking care_ of that."

**Bit of a cliff hanger there! Anyways please keep the reviews coming, they are what inspires me to keep writing this stuff. And defiantly feel free to tell me any ideas you have. Constructive criticism is welcome! That's all for now. Over and out,**

**-Dream Unique **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So I wanted to post this over the weekend, but things got a bit busy, and well writer's block, soooo yeah, a couple days late. :) I'm not so sure about this chapter, so feel free to tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas. Thanks to KnightNight7203 and _Aftermath_ for informing me that Paul Dana was an editor at the Sun, and of course all of my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

><p>The fact was it was 7:00 in the morning and Katherine didn't need to be at work until 10:00. She didn't care. She was too excited about her article. That and she couldn't stop thinking about Jack.<p>

All through breakfast Katherine kept gazing at Jack's drawing. Running her fingers over the folded paper, over each elegant line that made up the sketch. She was still in awe at how talented Jack really was. Life was so unfair. He really _should_ be going to art school, not trying just to stay alive by selling newspapers. As her fingers reached the bottom of the page, they brushed over Jack's hastily written message. _To my ace, the best reporter out there, I know your article will be amazing because everything you do always is. With love, Jack__._ She smiled to herself, neatly folding the paper and placing it in her pocket. She decided it would be her good luck charm.

Finally, at 9:30 she decided to head into work. It couldn't hurt to be a little bit early. She carefully slipped her article into her bag and ran her hand over her pocket, assuring herself the drawing was still there. With one last glance around her apartment she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

Katherine confidently pushed open the door and strode over to her editor, Mr. Dana's desk.

"Oh, Miss Plumber, it's you." He sighed. His face wore an exhausted, almost anxious expression.

Katherine placed her article on his desk with a smile. "Here's my article Mr. Dana."

Mr. Dana shook his head and sighed. "Sit down Miss Plumber." Katherine gave him a confused look, but sat down anyways.

"We can't print your article."

Katherine gasped in disbelief. "But why not! Look, I mean I know this is only my second big 'news' article, but trust me, please just read it, it's good!"

"I'm sure your article is quite fine, you have proved yourself and adequate writer Miss Plumber, but that is not why I can't print the article."

"Then why not?" Katherine demanded angry and confused.

Mr. Dana shook his head again. "You see my dear, I just got off the phone with your father." He paused, but he didn't need to go any further, Katherine was already getting the picture of why he wouldn't print the article. The question was why would her father tell them not to print her article? Was he angry at the fact that she was writing something important and news worthy? What if it was because of Jack? Katherine dismissed that thought quickly. There was no way anyone knew about Jack being at her apartment last night.

"And unfortunately Miss plumber, you can no longer work here." Mr. Dana finished.

" What!" Katherine screamed, "You're firing me! What the hel-heck did my father tell you?"

"That is confidential Miss Plumber."

Katherine found herself suddenly close to tears "You can't just listen to him,_ please…_"

"I'm sorry, this is not my decision to make; my hands are tied regarding this matter. But in all honesty Miss Plumber, I have faith in your ability, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I hope that things will turn out well for you."

Katherine barely heard Mr. Dana's last few sentences, her mind was numb with anger and she was already planning on storming over to The World and demanding her father get her job back. As soon as he was finished, she calmly said "Good day Mr. Dana", snatched her article off his desk and stormed out.

Katherine moved at lightning speed towards the heavy oak doors outside the World. Once inside she practically sprinted over to the doors leading into her father's office, ignoring the annoyed stares from most of the employees. As she reached the door however, Hannah's piercing voice interrupted her.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Pulitzer is not taking visitors right now." She sounded annoyed and even slightly disgusted at the fact that anyone would be insolent enough to interrupt her.<p>

"What do you mean he's not taking visitors? I'm his _daughter_!"

" He's a very busy man, and besides I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to _you _right now." She answered.

" What! Why wouldn't he want to talk to me?!" Katherine demanded. Hannah didn't bother answering, but just kept typing. Katherine, completely exasperated and even angrier than before, turned and stormed out, letting the eight-foot tall oak doors slam behind her.

* * *

><p>Back at her apartment, Katherine couldn't help but feeling worried. About her job of course, but also worried about Jack. She knew it was stupid; no one could have seen Jack at her apartment could they? But it seemed to make some sense, after all her father had threatened to get her fired if she saw him again, and that would certainly be a reason for him to avoid her. She tried to reassure herself, by reminding herself that he'd promised to come tonight, and when he did show up, he would be out of harm's way. That was if he was really in any danger.<p>

Without a new article to work on, Katherine had nothing to do but sit around her apartment, driving herself insane worrying about Jack and feeling sorry for herself. Now granted, she wasn't the cry-about-losing-you-job type, she was more the plan-revenge-on-your-father-for-putting-you-in-this-stupid-mess type, (she was too busy worrying about Jack to do that), but she still was upset about her job. Tired and frustrated, she had nothing to do but wait.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 and she was aimlessly drumming her fingers on her desk, and occasionally glancing at the window that lead to the fire escape, as if Jack would magically appear. He didn't of course.<p>

Three hours passed. Nothing.

It was nearly ten o'clock. Katherine sat on the window ledge, staring out onto the fire escape, Jack's drawing clutched in her hand. Why hadn't he come? She knew she should give it up and go to bed, but some insane bit of hope kept her glued to the window ledge.

Jack never did come. Katherine fell asleep, head resting on the window ledge, the drawing still held tight in her grip.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon. Anyways, ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome. Oh and by the way, I finally got the chance to listen to Letter From the Refuge, OMG I was almost crying, it's not fair that I don't get to see it till June! Sigh.<br>**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Dream Unique**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wait is over. I'm really sorry for my long hiatus, but I'm back to writing now. Don't worry I haven't abandoned this story! I have just been really busy, with two auditions in the past week (cross your fingers for call backs!), dance, and the holidays, and I've been feeling rather uninspired, so I decided to take a break. This chapter is really short and that's because I'm posting the next chapter immediately after, but I wanted this one to end a certain way. You'll see. Anyways, thanks to AllysaBarnaba for her wonderful review that made me finish writing these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Katherine awoke to bright sunlight shining through the window. She looked around frantically for a moment wondering how she had gotten to be laying on the windowsill. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Jack had never shown up. She looked at the crumpled drawing in her hand. Something had happened to him. She just knew it somewhere deep inside of her that there was something wrong, and she most certainly was not going to sit around when Jack could be in trouble. She couldn't shake the feeling that her father was behind this.<p>

Katherine stood up carefully, rubbing her neck, which was extremely sore from sleeping on the windowsill and made her way over to the bathroom. In the bright light, she could see the faint gray smudges under her eyes. Her hair could be described as just short of chaos and her skirt and blouse were horrible wrinkled. She sighed splashing some water on her face and attempting to run a brush through her hair. Finally satisfied enough with her appearance she went into the bedroom to change.

* * *

><p>She decided she would head to the lodging house. If Jack wasn't there, the boys at least might know where he was.<p>

Katherine knocked on the door to the lodging house again impatiently. What was taking so long? Finally she heard footsteps and the clicking of someone unlatching a lock. Race swung open the door. His eyes got wide, and he proceeded to slam the door in her face.

"Race!" she yelled, pushing on the door that Race was now barricading shut. "What the heck, let me in!" she called out with one final push. The door flew open and Race stumbled backwards.

"Damn it," he muttered rubbing his shoulder, and turning to face her with a cheerfully forced smile "Hi ya Katherine, whatcha doing here?"

"Where's Jack?" she replied, trying to peer into the room behind him.

"Umm…" Race looked around nervously "He's busy, um, this ain't a good time come back later, um, okay bye!" He moved to slam the door but Katherine was quicker.

"I'll find him myself." She said pushing past Race and making her way into the room full of bewildered faces of newsies.

"Where's Jack?"

They all stared at her looking utterly terrified.

"Look, I know he's here, just tell me where he is!" she was practically screaming at this point.

Finally, Romeo shakily pointed towards the stairs to the roof. Race gave him a death stare and proceeded to chase after Katherine who was already making her way up the stairs.

"Look Katherine, this really isn't a good idea…please Katherine, stop!"

Katherine reached the top of the stairs and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Major cliffhanger I know. Lucky for you I will be posting the next chapter in oh 3 seconds.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, as promised, here it is. I am not responsible for any emotional damage.**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed **

* * *

><p>Jack lay shirtless on the rooftop (his shirt, which was covered in blood, was balled up in his hands). All she could see was blood and bruises. He had two black eyes, most of his skin covered in livid bruises, and she could make out a poorly bandaged cut on his side. Her heart stopped. She couldn't think: she couldn't breath.<p>

" Katherine…" Jack said in a terrified whisper. He looked over at Race who shook his head apologetically.

Katherine sprinted toward him. "Jack, what the hell happened? Who did this to you? It's my fault! I know this is all my fault! How could I be so stupid?! He warned me, and I wanted to believe he wouldn't do anything! God, now look at you and…"

"Slow down Ace!" Jack interrupted weakly, trying to sit up, which looked excruciating, "First of all, none of this is your fault, and I'm fine…"

"Fine! You can barely sit up!"

"Okay, maybe a little less than fine, but I'm still alive."

"There's a big difference between fine and alive."

"Whatever, not the point. None of this is your fault, you hear me, it was just the Delancey's looking for trouble…"

"Hired by my father!"

Jack grimaced, " Well… maybe, but that still doesn't make it your fault

Katherine broke into tears. She wanted to kill her father, or even kill herself. How could she let this happen? " Yes, yes it is! What did they say to you?"

Jack sighed, " Nothing really, just some stuff about your daddy sending them, and some other stuff, but that's not important.

"Yes it is!"

"No Ace, it isn't, they just said some stuff to make me angry…"

"No, I don't care what they said, and I don't care what _you_ say, this is entirely my fault, this is just to dangerous. You barely alive, an me without a job…"

"Whoa, hold up, without a job! You mean he got you FIRED! He can't just do that!"

Katherine sighed, "Apparently he can, anyways, look, I can't do this, I can't have you almost killed because of us."

"What do you mean?" he said bewildered, "Look Ace when I said I'd do anything to keep you I meant it, even if that means…"

"No." Katherine cut him off tears streaming down her face " I'd rather you be alive than me be with you. He will kill you; you know that, don't you? I can't let that happen."

Jack looked close to tears "_Please Ace_! I can't live without you! Every moment of every day I spend thinking about you. You are _everything _to me! You are what I believe in, you are my Santa Fe, you are my new dream! Please!"

Katherine turned away, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Katherine could not stop crying. What had she done? How did this happen. She felt completely empty, as if every feeling inside of her except hollow pain had been sucked out. How could she go on without Jack? How was this possible? She couldn't do this. He was her everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack didn't talk to anyone. It felt like his soul had been crushed into a million pieces. It hurt more than any injury. How did this happen? How could she do this? Didn't she understand he couldn't go on living with out her? She was his everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was crying writing this! I promise it will get better! Just have to wait till Katherine comes to her senses. I know these were both really short, but technically they were all one chapter, I just split them up for effect. Anyways, I was thinking of writing a separate story telling what happened to Jack between the end of chapter 2 and chapter 5. Yes? No? Please R&amp;R, and leave your opinions on the separate story too! It means a lot. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Dream Unique**


End file.
